


[Podfic] Turn the Lights Down Low

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/10780.html?thread=17575964#t17575964">this prompt</a> on the kink meme. <i>"Chris was fine with Kurt getting his first kiss with a boy before he did, and he was fine with Kurt getting a boyfriend before he did. But when he reads the script for the senior prom episode (a.k.a. the one where Kurt and pretty much all of ND book hotel rooms and go all the way), he decides that he's had enough of being jealous that his on-screen alter ego is getting all the action.</i></p><p>
  <i>After a long and thorough process of deciding who the lucky recipient of his V-card is going to be (seriously, he made flowcharts), he decides on Darren, who -- after being reassured that Chris hasn't fallen madly in love with him, he just wants Darren to fuck him in the ass -- Darren happily obliges. Hot first-time sex ensues.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Turn the Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn the Lights Down Low](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14862) by oddmeants. 



>  I'm very excited to share my entry for the [ **podficbigbang**](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/). If you enjoy the [story](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/29267.html), please give [ **oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) some love! If you think, like I do, that the [art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454434) is amazing, please tell [**mific**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific) so. If you're happy there's a podbook version, thank [ **eosrose**](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/). And if there are any mistakes in recording (and god, I really hope there aren't), well, that's all on me. 

[Turn the Lights Down Low](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7723.html)  
Rating: NC-17  


Length: 3:19:50  
Download: [MP3|182.19MB](http://koishii.net/temple/download/104), [podbook MP4|116.43MB](http://koishii.net/temple/download/105) (compiled by [**eosrose**](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/))  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com)  



End file.
